Sadie
Sadie, labeled The Sweet Girl's Friend was one of two main antagonists and contestants competing on Total Drama Around the World as part of Destroying Dragons but in Let's Have a World Tour!, swaps teams with Geoff and joins the Outstanding Olympians. She then returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl as part of Toxic Sharks. She returns again in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 as a member of Team Beauty but in Brawn Within a Beauty, switches to Team Brawns. Personality Sadie is most notable for being the Katie's best friend. They do everything together, even wear the same outfits (which Katie sews herself). Like Katie, Sadie is a sensitive, cheerful, and sweet-natured girl. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she (and Katie) will fawn over him endlessly. After returning back home from Total Drama Island, Sadie went back to her high school where she heavily criticized by many for making it farther than Katie because she was thicker and in their words, had no personality. Every day after school ended, she would go home and cry for hours. She even thought about committing suicide. She called herself names like "Fat Cow" and "Ugly Mutt" and would take pictures on her phone and put ugly in bold on every single one of them. Katie tried helping her out but Sadie just wouldn't budge. Eventually, Katie went out to compete on Total Drama Wild West leaving Sadie on her own. She decided to go to a summer camp to escape the bullies from school. While there, she befriended twins named Connor and Daisy. They were extremely harsh, condescending, mean, malicious, and antagonistic. The threesome would often talk about the camp counselors, owner, and the other kids that attended. The twins soon taught Sadie how to be rude and mean. Through time with them, she learned on her own how to be condescending, and antagonistic. They then told her their brilliant schemes, and strategies, and effective insults. On the final night at camp, Sadie went out and egged the camp owner's cabin, super glued his important papers, and threw his toupee out into the lake. In the morning, she heard the owner's screeches and screams and just laughed maliciously. She came back to school evil and confident. She then signed up for Total Drama Around the World and got accepted. With her now competing alone, she has grown to not trust many people and to think logical about everything. She is now more villainous and will try everything in her power to get as far as possible. She has grown to like being villainous and eliminating threats but still has a heart. In Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, while she still will eliminate threats that come her way, she has decided to actually make more friends and help others out. She thrives to merge again and will do anything in her power to get there but a few attractions with some contestants could cause her downfall. Total Drama Around the World Sadie was chosen to compete for the third season of Total Roleplay Drama. Throughout the first two episodes, she stayed away from voting anyone out because of her team's wins in the immunity challenges. Her manipulation skills were stellar as she convinced Alejandro to help her throughout the second challenge. Although, that didn't stop her from forming conflicts with the opposing teams and later a majority alliance with Alejandro and Zoey. From that point on, Sadie was regarded as the main antagonist pre-merge. Her true intentions of eliminating big threats were revealed when she was able to convince her alliance to eliminate looming threat Staci after her team's reward to eliminate someone from the losing team in episode three, and long time enemy, Eva, after the Olympians first loss of the season. After Eva's elimination, Sadie formed a long, intense conflict with Trent and would occasionally try to convince his team to eliminate him, notably trying to convince his females teammates Amy and Bridgette, with no success. During episode six's challenge, Sadie and Alejandro sabotaged the course to try and further their chances and have an opposing team lose the challenge but failed when the Outstanding Olympians lost. She ultimately eliminated outsider Harold along with her allies. In Indian Dance, at the challenge, Sadie whispered to Zoey that she needed her help to save Trent and eliminate Geoff instead. Sadie is announced to dance with her main ally Alejandro. Because of Zoey doing some random moves of her own in the background, this causes Alejandro and Sadie to mess up, forcing them to tell Zoey to sit out of the challenge. Sadie then came up with an amazing scheme to cost the Dragons their chances of winning. While on the break, she went out to go find a shiny object in order to blind them. When the Dragons began dancing, she quickly raised the object and successfully blinded the Destroying Dragons, ending the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, she was relieved when Trent was finally eliminated. By Australian Rivals, Sadie felt she knew she was going to merge which led to her and Alejandro to plan on throwing the upcoming challenge. When Zoey revealed Commando Zoey, Sadie immediately began thinking about possibly betraying their alliance. At the challenge, she was ganged on by her opponents and ultimately lost the challenge for her team. At the elimination ceremony, the duo planned to eliminate Zoey but in a surprising twist, the winners of the challenge would eliminate a loser. Sadie was finally eliminated in a 2-1 vote. Visibly distraught and angry about her blindside, Sadie left Anne Maria one final message about Lightning. At the merge, she along with the other pre-merge eliminated contestants arrived and tried to sabotage the final eight. At the finale, she was chosen to help Beth win the final challenge. She did fairly well and lasted a long time before being eliminated by Geoff. Sadie was then qualified to compete in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Sadie arrived to newest season, like many others, free-falling from the sky. After landing the island, she begins squealing annoyingly. Immediately afterwards, she is announced to be apart of the Toxic Sharks, the team that would go on a winning streak. She eventually joined a majority alliance and created a side alliance with then close friend, Staci. In the next episode, she and her alliance discuss eliminating their first target, Jasmine. Due to the Toxic Sharks winning immunity for the second straight time, Sadie didn't have to vote. In episode three, Sadie is surprised to find Noah looking through Dawn's diary. She gets upset at him, as he is invading Dawn's privacy. Throughout the challenge, she does fairly well lasting a few rounds, however after she is eliminated, she and Tyler tried to gross Jasmine out to eliminate her. At the elimination ceremony, Sadie voted with her alliance against Jasmine. She was shocked and nervous when she was placed in the bottom two but is soon relieved when her alliance stuck together and eliminated Jasmine. At the Hurl of Shame, she evilly fare-welled Jasmine. After Jasmine's elimination, Sadie became a major force in the game while still on the Toxic Sharks. She grew conflicts with many on the team mainly Dave and Scott, after he swapped teams. In episode four, to her dismay, she didn't have to vote anyone out due her team winning the fourth immunity challenge. In episode five, her alliance began targeting Dawn because of her relationship with liability, Shawn, and her mysterious nature. She, along with Alejandro later convinced Tyler to throw the challenge. Tyler followed through with the plan and the team lost their second immunity challenge. Dawn was then voted out at the next elimination ceremony. In the next two episodes, Sadie became some-what silent and didn't participate in either challenge. This, however, didn't stop her team from winning those challenges and continuing their dominating streak against the Mutant Laser Squirrels. In the following episodes, she convinced her alliance to eliminate team outsider and challenge liability, Shawn and Lindsay for her likability and allying with Shawn to eliminate her closest ally and friend, Tyler. By episode ten, she didn't seem to care that her team was going on a losing streak and constantly having to eliminating people. Sadie also had become distant with Staci, which would be proven fatal at the looming merge. Her conflicts with Dave and Scott intensified when they became annoyed with each other. After being revealed that both teams would go to the elimination ceremony, Sadie quickly rallied the entire team to eliminate her biggest enemy, Dave. Failing horribly in the challenge for individual immunity, she again tried to get everyone to oust Dave. Finally after the Squirrels elimination ceremony, her team arrived to theirs where Sadie succeeded in eliminating Dave. However, this move proved to be damaging as she eliminated her alliance's most loyal member. At the merge, Sadie witnessed her alliance get systemically eliminated. Tyler went first as the majority alliance felt he was annoying and a huge threat. Followed by Scott, who she had gained a secret crush on. Then, Alejandro and Owen after subsequent blindside and quit. By the final nine, Sadie knew she was on her own and had to fight her way in order to make it farther. This didn't work out as her only ally, Eva, was voted out next for flip-flopping. In the final eight, she received the lowest score in the challenge and was automatically eliminated. Before leaving, she tried to warn everyone else remaining about the majority alliance. She then jumps inside the Hurl of Shame and is hurled off. At the finale, she was seen rooting for Lightning since Staci betrayed their alliance and friendship. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty Sadie jumps off the plane when she arrives, proclaiming that she will win the competition, screaming it as she falls. Sadie finally lands in the water and greets her sister Katie. Katie greets Sadie back and the two hug. After Heather lies to everyone that she has changed and is trying to be nicer, Sadie believes her and happily greets Heather. Later, by the cliff, Sadie awkwardly stands by Katie and notes that it's been a while since they spoke, to which Katie agrees. Sadie wishes Katie the best of luck, as she has been too busy "going next door" to speak to Katie. Sadie cheers for Amy when she is jumping off the cliff. Sadie later jumps into the water, and finds a ball, saying it is "Coolio" and swims to shore, running off to the mess hall. Sadie tells Alejandro he's done a good job in the challenge, adding that the whole team did. Sadie also compliments Tyler, adding that they do not need another lame Femme Fatale, to which he agrees. After Heather insults Katie by saying she's too uncool to use "hashtag crap", Sadie tells Heather to leave her sister alone. The Returning Record Holders At the challenge, Sadie groans when she sees Lightning eat protein, calling him a waste of protein while Scott defends Lightning and calls Sadie a waste of a contestant. When the challenge is to come up with a movie, Sadie tells everyone to be quiet, as they need to come up with an idea. When Amy and Anne Maria argue, Sadie tells them to stop, as they need a challenge idea. When Anne Maria suggests a soap drama idea, Sadie loves it, adding that Chris loves good drama, but asks what they should do, suggesting that it could be two girls fighting over one guy. When Lindsay suggests that Sadie could dress up as a police officer, Sadie loves the idea, saying that she likes being a police officer and was one for Halloween and when someone criticized her looks, she "sure showed them". Sadie puts on a police outfit and asks her team how she looks, asking that they be honest, to which Lindsay calls Sadie fab, making Sadie thank Lindsay and tell her team that they all look great. Before her team's performance begins, Sadie tells Amy and Samey that they are fighting over Alejandro, then her and Anne Maria come to arrest all of them for killing Lindsay. At the beginning of her performance, Sadie stands behind a curtain and makes death noises. After Alejandro calls the fake police, Sadie sighs a deep breath to prepare her words, before she jumps out of the curtains pretending to be an officer, noting that they heard a lot of complaints and a call about a murder, curiously asking who is the culprit. After Anne Maria believes Amy and Samey are the culprits, Sadie agrees while calling Anne Maria Officer Guidette. Sadie and Anne Maria then proceed to tackle the twins and put handcuffs on them, saying that they are under arrest for first degree murder. Sadie cheers when her team wins the challenge. The Rake-age Sadie asks in the confessional why Alejandro is all over Sky, saying that she actually talks to him, showing obvious jealousy towards Sky. Sadie walks to breakfast in the mess hall and sits down. Sadie asks Alejandro if he really likes "that small athletic girl". Katie walks over to the Beauty table and greets Sadie happily and cheerfully, but Sadie replies in a more relaxed greeting. Katie cheerfully tells Sadie that she is lucky that she got on Beauty, while she is on Brawn. Sadie stands in awe at Scott outside the mine. Scott looks back at her confusedly, asking what she is looking at while calling her a dweeb, jokingly asking if she's staring at the dirt on his face. He makes the assumption that she will make fun of him, causing him to threaten her that he doesn't insult her sorry butt. Sadie falls down the mine, screaming an "OMG!" She clings to Scott's leg as she falls, to which he yells at her to get off of him. Sky accidentally hits Sadie as she falls, hurting her. When Katie and Sky go together, Sky asks Sadie if she wants to come, to which Sadie yells back an angry "No!" After Anne Maria returns, she tells Sadie that she hopes that she didn't flirt with her "man" when she was gone, adding that she knows that Sadie wants him, referring to Lightning, but Sadie replies that that was "soo two seasons ago". Despite Anne Maria telling the team to stick together, Sadie ignores her, saying in the confessional how shocked she is that Sky asked her to join her. When Lindsay suggests the left path, Sadie agrees and follows Lindsay into the left mine. Later, Sadie is seen walking slowly. Lindsay finds a mine cart and calls her team to get in. Sadie calls this a good idea and jumps in. Sadie whispers to Lindsay to guess what she heard. After Lindsay asks, Sadie replies that Amy told her that she wanted Lindsay gone for being a threat, causing Lindsay to scream an "OMG!" making Sadie angrily whisper to Lindsay to whisper. Lindsay helps Sadie and Alejandro out of their carts, to which Sadie thanks her. Seeing Sky land painfully, Sadie runs while grunting Sky's name at her in frustration at Sky's fall, to which Scott laughs at Sadie's anger, causing her to lash out at him and glare, telling him to eat dirt, calling him "farmer". Scott replies that he happily will, and intentionally forgets Sadie's name, saying that it's Katie or Sadie. In anger, Sadie slaps him, telling him to never call her Katie. Sadie runs over to her team and begins climbing. She gives Alejandro her hand to help him up, as does he, to which she thanks him. Sadie tells Scott to shut up when he complains about his cheek swelling because of her hit. Sadie runs to the finish line along with her team. Sadie is angry when Scott's team isn't up for elimination. When Anne Maria asks who stole her make-up, Sadie notes that it was obviously Amy, saying that she doesn't like Anne Maria, so why wouldn't she? Sadie giggles in the confessional, revealing that it was her who stole the make-up, calling everyone too easy. Sadie watches Scott flex his muscles due to him being safe. Seeing her, he asks what she's looking at, calling her a weirdo. She defensively replies that she is getting berries. Leaving, Sadie throws her collected berries in Scott's face. Sadie schemingly places Anne Maria's make-up bag under Amy's bed. Walking to her bed, Sadie snickers. Running to the elimination ceremony, Sadie is shocked to see Beth eliminated. Brawn Within a Beauty Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs Contestants Meet Insanity Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater You're A Dirty, Vicious Rat! Blood's Downpour Greet It and Weep They're Jumping Around Like Kangaroos Go Big or Go Home A Slippery Little Sucker Losers in Paradise Appearances Statistics Voting History Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Trivia Comparisons Competition *Despite being BFFFL with Katie, she once tried to vote her out. *Sadie has caused the third highest amount of eliminations out of all of the antagonists and the fourth highest for any contestant, being directly or indirectly responsible for eleven eliminations. **She directly eliminated Staci, Eva, Harold, Jasmine, Dawn, Shawn, Lindsay, Dave and Anne Maria. **She indirectly eliminated Trent and Scott. *Sadie has never been voted out normally in both seasons she competed in. **She was voted off by an opposing team in Total Drama Around the World. **She was automatically eliminated because of her low score in the challenge in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. **She was voted out by Samey's sole vote in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. *She is the one of two female contestant to swap teams, with other being Eva. **She is also one of seven to ever swap teams, with the others being Geoff, Mike,Harold, Eva, Alejandro and Scott. *She is one of two contestants to ever be eliminated by another team, with the other being Staci. **Coincidentally, Sadie was the cause of Staci's elimination. *Sadie is the only original Toxic Shark to not be eliminated by Femme Fatale. **Staci isn't counted as she aligned with them. Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= File:TDWTPromoPicturexD.png|Sadie in the season three promo. File:SEASONTHREEPROMO.png|Sadie in the season four promo. File:TDASPROMOPICTURE.png|Sadie in the season five promo. File:Saide_dtb.png|Sadie's season four icon. File:Bettersadie.png|Sadie in her clothing. File:Sadieswim.png|Sadie in her swimsuit. File:Sadiebyherself.png|Sadie in a happy state. File:Happysadie.png|Sadie in a cheery state. File:largersadie!.jpg|The different sides of Sadie: Happy, Angry, Upset, Stalkerish. |-| Total Drama Around the World= File:Sadieaud.jpg|Sadie auditions to compete on Total Drama Roleplay Season 3. File:Sadieaudcont..png|Sadie continues her audition. File:SadieArrives.png|Sadie arrives to Total Drama Around the World. File:Sadie&Amy.png|Amy and Sadie team up during the challenge, and become great friends. File:Sadie&GeoffSwitch.png|Sadie happily switches teams with Geoff. Olmpians_Rank.png|Sadie is placed on the Outstanding Olympians. File:AlandSadieInteracting.png|Sadie insults Alejandro while he just smiles at her. File:AnnoySadEva.png|Sadie and Eva argue in economy class. File:AlejandroandSadieChina.png|Alejandro accepts Sadie's request. File:DRAGONSWINEPISODE2!.png|Sadie is upset that her team lost for the second time in a row to the Destroying Dragons. File:SadEva1.png|Eva and Sadie talk in the confessional about one another. File:AlejandroandSadieEgypt.png|Sadie gets angry when Alejandro says the incorrect answer. File:EliminationCeremonyEva.png|Sadie at her team's first elimination ceremony. File:Challenge.png|Sadie is upset to be in Antarctica. File:EliminationCeremonyHarold.png|Sadie at her team's second Barf Bag Ceremony. File:EliminationCeremonySadie.png|Sadie at her last elimination ceremony. File:SadieShockedAboutElimination.png|Sadie is shocked to have been eliminated. File:FinaleChallengeStarted.png|Sadie is prepared to take part in the challenge. |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= File:Sadiearrivestoisland.png|Sadie arrives to the island. File:TheToxicSharksBetter.png|Sadie with her team, after the Toxic Sharks are formed in episode one. File:Sadiefirstconf.png|Sadie's first confessional of the season. File:Sadiejump.png|Sadie jumps into the lake. File:AlejandroSadieS4Ep1.png|Sadie with Alejandro cheering after their team wins the challenge. File:Screen_Shot_2014-11-23_at_11.16.14_AM.png|Sadie and Staci talk privately in the woods. File:ToxicSharksEliminationCeremony1.png|Sadie at her team's first elimination ceremony. File:Sadie&JasmineBottomTwo.png|Sadie lands in the bottom two with Jasmine. File:Dave&SadieLaugh.png|Sadie laughs at Dave's misfortune with the food. Sharks_Rank.png|Sadie, with the other merged Toxic Sharks. Alejandro&Sadie&TylerTeamUp.png|Sadie teams up with Alejandro and Tyler for the challenge. SadieHurled.png|Sadie is eliminated and must be hurled. |-| Total Drama All Stars Take 2= File:All_Stars_Promo.png|Sadie in the Total Drama All Stars Take 2 alternate promo. See Also Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Destroying Dragons Category:Outstanding Olympians Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Antagonists Category:Non Mergers In Total Drama Roleplay 3 Category:Total Drama Around the World Category:10th place Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Mergers in Season 4 Category:Team Beauty Category:8th place Category:Mergers in Season 5 Category:5th place Category:Cameo Characters